


Knowing The Ropes

by Val_Creative



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Panlix - Freeform, Punishment, Sexual Content, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being deliberately cheeky seems to be one of Felix's better flaws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing The Ropes

*

 

Being a strong leader meant doing things you sometimes didn't like—but Peter Pan always thought he had a knack for delivering a suitable _punishment_.

Using surprise to his advantage, Peter's blade flashed out into the open, his arm straightly extended. The fleshy, pale apple to Felix's throat bobbed slightly against metal. The wild, carefree laughter from around their camp's bonfire slowed to a halt.

"… You directly disobeyed a command earlier," Peter said, nothing but candied-pleasant tones.

It had been nothing truly mulling over now. One of the clumsier boys had needed practice with his bow. Always ready for a new challenge, Peter volunteered as a target. Offering a feast worthy of twelve fat and lazy kings to the Lost Boy if he could find it in himself to summon the courage to strike Peter in the chest. And Peter wanted no interruptions.

Not one lick of defiance.

Before the flying, poison-tipped arrow could reach Peter's heart, a stoic-faced Felix had stepped out of the boundary and expertly yanked it mid-air, raising it above his head in victory and splintering the arrow in his fist. The other boys had cheered him on, banging their hands and hollering, stomping and pounding their feet to the dirt.

"… Didn't you?"

With a similar widening grin, Felix's body relaxed obediently to the accustomed, dangerous weight of Peter's interest, neck exposing further. Like an invitation.

"That I did," he murmured, calmly.

Peter's teeth further bared, lips contorting, his expression malice and awful delight as a trickle of Felix's vibrantly red blood appeared on his blade.

"You hear _that_ —!" Peter yelled hoarsely into the night sky, tilting his head back. Copper brown hair leaf-tangled.

" _What do we do to those who disobey Pan's orders, boys_ —?—!"

Mayhem erupted on all sides of them. Angered mock screams with overly flushed faces and screwed up faces—burn him, drown him, hang him, leave him to rot!—and he watched Henry shrink on a nearby log, soil-dark hands covering his ears and quivering. Like Baelfire had quivered and stared down at his pajama knees, youthful jaw clenching.

 

*

 

Stars left glowing trails of dust, wandering surreptitiously high over the canopy of the overgrown jungle trees.

There was nothing remotely _human_ about this island. Not the chasm of howling dark, not the air shimmering invisible and sharp-stinging like currents. The inhabitants do not sleep. They don't tire. They don't need to relieve themselves. They may hunger, and may desire thirst, but for the pure _enjoyment_ of it. There were no limits, no impossible dreams.

(You can't always have what you desire the most…)

Peter shoved out the aching reminder and blew several experimental notes on his flute, wrinkling his nose in sullen annoyance.

"Don't just stand there. You know what to do," he said, as if to emptiness.

But it was not. He was lonely, but never alone.

"Then why don't you say it?" Felix asked loudly from behind him, inclining forward with one gnarly hand on a walking stick. Those eyes crinkling up in dimmed amusement when Peter's hand seized at him, pinching Felix's squared chin between his curling, boy-like fingers. "Or have you grown soft?"

One of Peter's nails scratched into the ridge of a milky scar, traveling right under Felix's bottom lip. He leaned in as well, eyes narrowing.

"The time for playing _coy_ is over now, laddie. I have to set an example with you."

Felix nodded, posture slackening. "If Pan insists," he whispered.

And naturally, Peter didn't have to.

 

*

 

Felix's hands grasped, knuckling to the ends of rope dangling another shoulder's width from both sides of him, as he grunted and knelt to the floor.

"With or without?"

"Without," Peter told him immediately, storm-bright eyes on one of Felix's hands stretching down to unfasten the belt to his trousers.

He would do it himself, slip his fingers under Felix's belt and tear it open, but he _did_ prefer to observe for himself when Felix submitted to his demands, to his wishes. Even if there was a sarcastic remark due to slip forth. It came down to an odd sense of devotion to his leadership, sometimes in the cover of Neverland's darkness, scraping fingers and lips and with their bodies grinding together—warm, tangy blood welling up in Peter's mouth, Felix's harshly bitten lip sucking to Peter's teeth as they writhed and moaned.

Felix had never showed him another less than complete devotion, to Peter's cause, to his life and his safety. The arrow had been a _threat_.

The thickness of the walking stick was ideal, as Peter's arm extended out, as he smacked the rough wood against the back's of Felix's thighs and buttocks. He swung, swung again. No one grew tired. No one _could_. The grunts began to puncture out of Felix's open, rounding mouth, in low cries of ecstasy and the raw feeling of pain building.

Or perhaps it's wishful thinking.

 

*

 

"This is what I admire about you, Felix," he murmured solemnly, a burst of air trembling the small, spotted feather pendulous near Felix's ear.

Neverland's cool air torments his victim when Peter's boy-like fingers skimmed his naked arse, touching along Felix's cleft, feeling all that rosy heat swelling.

"… Your ability to take the _blunt_ consequences to your actions."

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Pandasushiroll asked me for "OuaT: Peter Pan/Felix (Pan showing his "affection" in rough ways)".


End file.
